The Prisoner
by Sureena2
Summary: A pretty, well-meaning human finds herself at the mercy of the Banshee Queen.


Undercity, Tirisfal Glades, Sylvanas Windrunner and the Forsaken are property of Blizzard Entertainment. Serena Ravensong is a fictional character made up for the purposes of this story.

A new take on the Serena-Sylvanas romance.

Enjoy!

Serena found herself locked away in a cold holding cell deep within the Undercity. She was fairly certain she was going to be executed and calmly resigned to her fate. She did, afterall, venture into Tirisfal understanding the risks.

Serena had discovered a plan to assassinate Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken and risked her life coming to the Undercity to warn of the attempt.

Serena didn't hate the Forsaken Queen. Actually, she had respect for the fallen High Elf. She was afraid of her, yes, but after everything the former heroine of Silvermoon had been through, assassination wasn't the answer. Sylvanas didn't ask for, nor did she deserve, what happened to her and neither did the denizens of Lorderon. They were here and had a right to exist.

Sadly, the plot was fairly easy to uncover. Serena was dating a dolt of a Stormwind operative. He had a bit too much to drink one evening and hinted at an SI:7 plot to kill the Banshee Queen.

Serena didn't want to die. Maybe she could reason with the dark elf? Maybe she could throw herself at the Banshee Queen's mercy and beg for her life? Her mind spun as her eyes filled with tears.

Eventually she succumbed to the emotional toil of it all and fell asleep against the hard, wooden cot that served as her prison bed. Wrapped up in a blanket that was offered to her upon her incarceration, Serena dozed in and out of consciousness.

Gradually, outside voices slowly manifested in her dreams, stirring Serena from her fitful slumber.

"Was she any trouble?" a feminine voice inquired.

"Not at all, mistress. From what I could tell, she's been asleep these last several hours," a masculine voice replied.

She stiffened as she listened. The speaking ceased as the two voices seemingly stopped at her cell. Slowly, Serena heard the grinding of the door lock.

"Thank you, Knight Captain, that will be all," the female said.

"As you wish, mi'lady", came the reply.

The door opened with a heavy, scraping sound. Serena nervously stared into the direction of the sound. Her visitor soon entered--Serena silently cried, she shook, she fought back tears--

With a grace that exuded both beauty and power, Lady Sylvanas entered the holding cell.

Serena gulped at the sight. She was both terrified and mesmerized at the same time. The Banshee Queen was both beauty and death incarnate. She was known to outsiders to be calculating and ruthless. Serena had never been this close to an elf before, let alone a Forsaken one.

Despite her current state of undeath, Sylvanas still possessed striking elven features, flawless skin, and a wonderfully toned body.

Normally clad in ceremonial armor, tonight, the Dark Lady donned an elegant embersilk dress, deeply cut from the floor to her hip. The heels she was wearing added extra height to her already tall frame, making her look even more imposing in the tiny cell. She was armed with dual daggers, discretely sheathed at her side.

Serena was trembling.

Leaning up against the cell door, arms crossed, Sylvanas sized up her prisoner. She was a pretty human. She had long, dark hair, tied up into a high pony tail that hung just below the mid of her back. She had soft features, piercing blue eyes, and fantastically toned skin.

Unlike the other women of Stormwind, the prisoner wasn't soft; she was athletically built. Sylvanas surmised the human came from farming stock and the Dark Lady could appreciate someone forged from a hard day's work.

Sylvanas noted the human was shifting uncomfortably while under her gaze, so breaking the silence, Sylvanas began-

"Human, it seems your intel was correct. My men intercepted a small contingent of forces staging just outside of city limits..." she paused, tucking a length of hair behind her ear, "... what I want to know is, why would you commit high treason against your King and countrymen and risk your life to save mine?"

"My, q-queen," Serena stammered, "...I--I don't believe you need to die, not after what you've been through."

"Choice words, human, but I don't need your pity," Sylvanas remarked, "You know nothing about me!"

"I know enough," Serena countered, her brashness suddenly surprising herself.

Sylvanas' eyes narrowed at the human's response.

Changing her tone, Serena continued, "If I may, you don't have my pity, you have my respect." With that, Serena inclined her head and cast her eyes to the ground, a sign of deference before the Queen of the Damned.

"What's your name?" Sylvanas queried.

"Serena Ravensong, may it please your majesty," came the reply.

"Serena," the Dark Lady repeated, "a pretty name."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, when finally Serena blurted out--

"Are you, are you going to kill me?"

"Hmm, I haven't decided yet," Sylvanas replied. "You have trespassed into Horde territory, but your intentions were true," she concluded.

Serena began to cry. She was terrified.

Sylvanas eyed her prisoner from head to toe before turning towards door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an event to attend. We shall continue this later."

With that, Sylvanas exited the cell and walked down the corridor.

Serena was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Miss?" a gentlemanly voice interjected. It belonged to the guard assigned to Serena's location.

"Mmm?" was all Serena could manage to say.

"Don't despair. My mistress has been known to be merciful," the voice concluded.

"I certainly hope so," Serena barely whispered in return.

As hard as she tried, Serena could not fall back to sleep. She wrapped herself up in the cell block blanket as various thoughts spun through her mind. After a time, she heard the now familiar footsteps of someone advancing towards her door.

As expected, the door opened and, once again, in walked Lady Sylvanas.This time, she was followed by a Forsaken servant carrying two glasses of wine.

The servant handed a glass to the Dark Lady, bowing deeply as he did so. He then offered the second glass to Serena who tentatively accepted it. She wordlessly thanked him, smiling weakly at the Forsaken attendant.

"Thank you, Cameron, that will be all," Sylvanas said, swirling the glass in her hand.

"I exist to serve," the servant said as he exited and closed the door behind him.

"Mageroyal infused port. I trust you'll find it to your liking," Sylvanas said as she turned towards Serena. Seating herself on the cot opposite her prisoner, Sylvanas leaned against the wall and crossed ber legs. She sipped her wine as she gazed at the human.

Serena just stared at her.

"So earlier," Sylvanas began, breaking the silence, "I went to a celebration at Silvermoon City. It's the anniversary of the Sin'Dorei pushing the Orcs out of Quel'Thalas. Regent Lord Lorthemar is gracious enough to extend to me an invitation, and though I am no longer interested in such revelry, propriety mandates that I go."

She continued...

"The full moon made for such a romantic evening that I decided to venture a walk in my former home. Much to my surprise I happened upon two she-elves rutting like rabbits behind the royal stable," Sylvanas paused and gazed at Serena.

"It was a beautiful sight; two spirits enjoying the satisfaction their bodies can bring to one another. I dare not disturb them, but it got me thinking; I have needs, Serena, needs I have buried for years. The last one to touch me was my mate, a beautiful Sin'Dorei paladin. She was taken from me far too soon, yet I still ache for her touch."

Speechless, Serena sat back and quietly listened.

"You see," the Dark Lady continued, "most people think undeath dulls the senses. It's quite the opposite. Our senses are heightened. We are constantly battling ourselves as our emotions are magnified tenfold. Wants, needs, desires...emotions beckoning us to fall prey to our animal instincts. Those of us who cannot control such urges are put down like rabid dogs. We can't have uncontrollable Forsaken sullying our image."

Sylvanas smiled and slowly slinked her way towards Serena.

Serena subtlely shifted away from the Banshee Queen but the cell wall prevented her from moving much farther. Now sitting next to her, Sylvanas gently ran her fingers along Serena's shoulder and down her arm. Serena shivered at her touch.

Much to her dismay, Serena's body was reacting favorably to Sylvanas' advances. She shifted uneasily trying to quell the intensity that was building between her legs. As if she knew, Sylvanas continued to gently caress her prisoner--her nails lightly raking the tender skin of her living captive.

"Mmm," Sylvanas moaned as she trailed the length of Serena's arm; she thoroughly enjoyed touching the human.

"Watching those two caused a stirring," Sylvanas began, "I realized how much I miss the tender caress of another," Sylvanas paused, looking deeply into Serena's eyes, as if to let her subtle message sink in.

"Earlier, when we were speaking, Serena, you used the phrase, 'My Queen'. Such usage indicates that you are subject to my status."

Serena blinked, listening.

"Serena," Sylvanas whispered, lowering herself, "will you attend your queen?"

Staring into the eyes of the kneeling Forsaken, Serena's heart was beating wildly. She didn't know what to say, nor what to do. For reasons unknown to her, her body was quivering with anticipation, a moist heat building between her legs. She shifted uneasily as a light sheen of sweat glossed over her entire body.

Running her fingers back through the length of her hair, eventually Serena squeaked, "I've--I've never done this before. I don't know what to do."

"Silly girl," Sylvanas mused while running her nails up along Serena's thigh, " weren't you paying attention? I have heightened senses. Touch me the way you touch yourself and you can't possibly fuck this up."

Slowly, Sylvanas moved upwards and sat next to her desire. Serena eyed the Banshee Queen as she did so.

"This is a request, not an order," Sylvanas continued, whiled tracing Serena's face with the lightness of her fingertips. "The choice you make regarding this matter has no bearing on your fate; that has already been decided. _So_... I'll ask again, Serena, will you attend your queen?"

Serena closed her eyes. The Dark Lady's touch felt so good and despite her impending peril, Serena couldn't deny the feelings coursing through her body. Her body was throbbing, _asking_ for it.

"Serena," Sylvanas silkily whispered, "I can smell you. You want _it_. You want _me."_

Serena looked at the beautiful she-elf. Despite being undead, her eyes had a longing--a longing for the companionship of another.

_Would it be so bad,_ Serena thought, _a night with a beautiful elf_. _I'm going to die anyway..._

Serena slowly reached up and traced Sylvanas' face with her fingertips.

Gently holding Serena's hand to her face, Sylvanas closed her eyes and exhaled, thoroughly enjoying her touch.

Serena inhaled deeply and gulped the rest of her wine.

Sylvanas reached up and gingerly untied Serena's ponytail. Serena shook her head, freeing her feminine tresses. Sylvanas smiled as the human's long, dark, locks fell effortlessly past her shoulders, framing her face.

As her blue eyes met the red eyes of her mistress, Serena gently hooked her fingers through the bodice of Sylvanas' gown and brought the Forsaken elf closer. As their lips brushed against one another, tentatively, Serena kissed Sylvanas.

Moaning as contact was made, Sylvanas wrapped her arms around the neck of her new found lover. Serena slowly inserted her tongue into the mouth of the hungry Banshee, who accepted her offering in earnest. Tongues twirling, Sylvanas broke the kiss.

"Undress me," the Dark Lady lustfully whispered.

Slowly the two stood up.

A nervous Serena clumsily unbuttoned Sylvanas' gown. Smirking, Sylvanas skillfully undressed Serena and soon the two females were naked.

Embarrassed at being naked before the beautiful she-elf, Serena blushed.

Taking Serena's hands into her own, Sylvanas stepped back and appraised her conquest. "You have a lovely body," she cooed.

Serena shyly, looked away from the comment.

Sylvanas lifted Serena's chin, redirecting the human's gaze back at her, "Don't ever be ashamed of your beauty," Sylvanas gently chided.

"Don't be scared. Do what comes naturally," Sylvanas instructed, before deeply kissing her human.

"Mmm," Serena moaned as she leaned into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Serena moved down to worship Sylvanas' neck, nipping and tasting her.

"Yes, that's right," Sylvanas encouraged, "You feel _so _good!"

Losing herself, Serena stepped forward. Breasts touched breasts, erect nipples grazed each other's skin, Serena groaned at the sensations as she ran her nails along the length of Sylvanas' back.

Sylvanas dropped her hand and played with the inside of Serena's thighs. She methodically moved closer and closer to Serena's moist twat, but never actually made contact.

Instinctively, Serena opened her legs. Sylvanas' touch was slow and deliberate, gentle but targeted. Serena wanted more, but Sylvanas was purposely withholding the touch Serena so desired. She quietly whimpered as her frustration built.

She hung her arms around the Dark Lady's neck and gently thrust into her, trying desperately to force Sylvanas' fingers up and inside of her. Sylvanas could feel Serena's body quiver with anticipation. She could taste the saltyness of the dew that settled about her lover's skin.

"Mmm, you're so wet," Sylvanas purred as she raked her teeth against Serena's neck.

Sylvanas continued to run her fingers up along the length of Serena's slit, coming ever so close to penetration, yet never making contact.

Panting, Serena clutched at the Banshee Queen, arching up and into her, trying to satisfy herself anyway she could.

"Please..." Serena begged, "_please_," she whispered.

Sylvanas smiled. Serena was totally entranced by her captor.

"Dominate me," Sylvanas ordered, as she arched her neck, accepting of Serena's advances.

Serena pushed Sylvanas on the cot and mounted her, ravaging her with lustful kisses and tender bites. Sylvanas pulled her closer, enjoying the warm feeling of her living body.

Instinctually, Serena writhed against her lover, her hips moving rhythmically with the throbbing heat building between her legs. Offering Serena her thigh, Sylvanas moaned as the human rut against her. With every thrust of her powerful hips, Sylvanas could feel the warmth of Serena's glistening bliss gloss over her skin.

Serena cupped one of Sylvanas breasts and played. She rolled the hardened nipple between her fingers and pulled. Sylvanas gasped and moaned, "Yes, my beauty, yes..." she mindlessly whimpered, completely incapacitated by the pleasures running through her body.

Sylvanas bucked and spread her legs. Serena dropped her hand and entered the slick slit of her lover. As she did so, Sylvanas moaned and brought Serena's mouth into a searing kiss. Serena gladly accepted, as their lips and tongues desperately sought each other. "Mmm, I want your breasts," Serena panted, breaking the kiss.

Leaving a trail of exquisite kisses in her wake, Serena worked her way from her mistress' mouth down to her chest.

Sylvanas' breasts were wonderful. Supple and full, Serena tried not to waste too much time admiring the sight before her. Eagerly, she latched onto one of her mistress' nipples, while working the other in her free hand. She worshipped the tit, sucking it and rolling it with her tongue. Sylvanas liked being nursed and moaned her approval. She gripped Serena's back, thrusting her breasts up and into her, her body begging for more.

Absent mindedly, Sylvanas took Serena's hand and repositioned it between her legs. Serena understood and entered the sweetness that was her lover. One finger, then two, Sylvanas was open and wet for her.

In and out, up and down, Serena dallied in the desire that was the Dark Lady, carefully caressing her sweet spot and marveling at it's moist response. Serena could feel Sylvanas' cunt flex and throb as she worked it; Sylvanas thrusted her hips in time with Serena's ministrations.

Sylvanas was not a selfish lover and though the sensations coursing through her were long overdue, she managed to return some of the favor. Sylvanas entered Serena, gently, at first. Serena gasped as she felt the Dark Lady's touch.

Sylvanas pressed a finger inside, pausing at the second knuckle before pumping slowly. When she was able to ease her finger all the way in, she added a second. "That's right, let me in," Sylvanas purred into her ear.

Serena had never been fingered like this before. Her only experience was the rough, rushed ministrations of her former boyfriend being clumsily thrust up into her. Sylvanas' touch was soft and gentle, increasing in pressure only when Serena was ready.

Serena spread her legs, welcoming the Banshee Queen to delve deeper. Working her twat with one hand and Serena's nipple with her mouth, Sylvanas fucked and sucked her human, eliciting a series of moans and whimpers from her new found lover.

"Mmm, you--you, like that?" Sylvanas panted, through ragged breaths.

"...Oh, yes, yes...my queen," Serena managed to reply before crashing into Sylvanas' mouth, tonguing her deeply.

Having a human female so subservient to her was a turn on in-and-of itself. Sylvanas was slick with arousal.

Serena's breaths grew more rapid as she matched the motion of Sylvanas' fingers to the rolling of her hips. Sylvanas wasn't ready for Serena to cum and subsequently withdrew herself from her human. Serena glanced down upon her queen with a questioning look, her hips still throbbing with the feeling of being fucked.

Sylvanas reached behind Serena's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, "Not yet," she whispered. Serena nodded hesitantly and kissed her mistress in return.

Serena reluctantly left Sylvanas' mouth and began to kiss her way down to her Queen's dripping nectar. She had never done this before, but was sure she could figure it out.

Sylvanas held Serena's hand as she migrated south, squeezing it the entire time. Once Serena arrived at her destination, Sylvanas spread her legs. Serena gasped--the sight and smell of it was delightful.

Carefully, Serena ran her tongue along the length of Sylvanas' slick slit. The Banshee Queen moaned and bucked into it's wonderful sensation. Serena continued to praise her dripping jewel with a maddening slowness that drove Sylvanas wild.

"Tease," Sylvanas groaned as she ached for more contact. Serena smirked as she slowly, painfully familiarized herself with the cunt of another. Growing more confident in her abilities, Serena plunged her tongue into Sylvanas, thrusting and twirling, punching the hard nub of nerves that drove the Banshee Queen mad with pleasure.

"Yes, by the gods..._fuck__ me_," Sylvanas begged between thrusts, her hips pumping in time with Serena's face.

Sylvanas was powerless to the sensations rocketing through her body. Wave after wave of pleasure sent her head spinning. She wasn't ready to cum yet, but Serena was relentlessly assaulting her.

She felt herself stiffen, her body tensed, ready for the ultimate release. "No!" she gasped. Using all the strength she could muster, Sylvanas slightly closed her legs. Serena glanced up--

"_Come to me...I need you_!" Sylvanas requested, her voice ecstatically strained.

Serena gladly did as she was asked.

Sylvanas' pleasure addled brain was trying to convey what is was she wanted Serena to do.

"Mount me...clit to clit," the Dark Lady panted.

Serena understood.

Spreading her legs slightly Sylvanas welcomed Serena on top of her. Muff met muff, then Serena spread her pinkness as Sylvanas fully opened up to her.

Both clits touched with a wonderful moist, delicious kiss. The sensation sent both females reeling.

"Ride me," Sylvanas ordered, but Serena was way ahead of her. Rocking back and forth, up and down Serena matched the thrusting of her dark lady. Rutting clit to clit, it felt as though Serena _was_ genuinely inside of her and the feeling was indescribable.

"Oh...Serena, you're _so_ good," Sylvanas moaned, moving her hips in accordance with Serena's rhythm. Sylvanas gasped as she arched up and into it, desperately wanting more contact, more friction more..._Serena_.

Sylvanas looked up. With each roll of her powerful hips, Serena's breasts swayed back and forth, her beautiful dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and her face was awash with a look of pure bliss.

Serena looked down. She caught the gaze of the beautiful she-elf underneath her, and Sylvanas smiled in return.

"I'm--I'm going to...going to cum," Serena panted between thrusts.

"Yes, yes my beauty, cum for me," Sylvanas breathlessly replied, her nails gripping Serena's hips.

Back and forth, clit against clit, Sylvanas held Serena as she rode into pure ecstasy. Finally, Serena's loins exploded. Her back arched and she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. She dripped into the Banshee Queen as she came.

Feeling her lover gush into her sent Sylvanas spiraling out of control. Her body contorted, it shook as she cried out; her hips bobbed in time with the sensations coursing through her. She grabbed Serena and held her tightly. Serena reciprocated and clung to her, both females shuddering as their orgasms washed over them.

Sylvanas trembled for quite some time after the sex was over. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, running her fingers up and down the length of Serena's back. Gods, it had been so long and that felt _so_ good. Enjoying the weight of her lover on top of her, she arched into Serena's tender carresses as the human gently kissed Sylvanas about the neck and shoulders.

Nothing was said as the two beauties basked in each other's pure bliss.

Tracing the dark queen's face with her fingers, Serena finally broke the silence, "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Taking Serena's hand into her own, Sylvanas gently kissed it and replied, "What's that? My cum face?" She wrinkled her nose at this description. Apparently, human slang was too crude for her liking.

"No," Serena said softly, "your smile."

Sylvanas gazed at her, running her fingers through Serena's hair. Serena totally forgot about her impending peril.

She closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying Sylvanas' touch...

"I have to go," Sylvanas suddenly said, snapping Serena back into reality.

She sounded very authoritarian. The edge to her voice lent no room for argument. Serena swallowed hard.

"Human, please, get up," Sylvanas commanded.

As Serena dismounted, tears started welling up in her eyes. Sylvanas pretended not to notice as she dressed and righted herself. Sadly, Serena did the same.

"I will arrange for your release in the morning. You are free to go," Sylvanas said matter-of-factly.

Serena simply nodded.

"I thank you for your service and wish you well in your future endeavors. Guards will escort you to the border of Tirisfal and after that, of course, you'll be on your own."

Sylvanas looked at Serena one last time before exiting her cell. The two held each other's gaze for a brief moment then Sylvanas took a deep breath, and was gone.

Serena sat upon the cot. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped herself with the blanket. It smelled of their love making. She started to cry.

Suddenly, Serena didn't want to leave; she wanted to stay.

-FIN-


End file.
